


London or You

by mrhenrygreen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, hopefully, humble additions of good quality, i hope to make humble additions to it, the jacob/aleck community is very smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhenrygreen/pseuds/mrhenrygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob, on the other hand, was having a bit of a dilemma – which spectacle would he marvel at? It was between lovely London and the man beside him, just as beautiful as the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jacob was angry.

 

Hell, he wasn’t angry, he was flipping _furious_. He thought the day would be a fun adventure, thought he could utilise opportunities to infiltrate into the very depths of Starrick’s ties, thought maybe, if he was lucky enough, he and Evie could at least get challenged to a gang war. But Jacob thought wrong – he made a total cock-up of that bounty hunt, almost got a child labourer killed while dealing with a factory, failed a cargo hijack, and for the first bloody time, lost a brawl at his favourite fight club. The day was never meant to end in glory.

 

Jacob roamed Lambeth huffily, occasionally slowing to shove a blade down some Blighter’s throat, or to fling a knife between their eyes. All Jacob needed now was to let loose of the bundle of emotions within him. He couldn’t even walk around with his hands balled into fists, understandably sending civilians to the other side of the street. Should he pop down to a pub and have a drink? _No_ , he chided himself. _You are going to tear the pub down. And you wouldn’t even be half drunk._ His sister would probably understand, but when was Mr Pristine-Arse Henry Green not hanging around her?

 

And no, Jacob’s mind would not wander over to the notion of visiting the adorable bumbling fool known as Alexander Graham Bell, it would not think of making Jacob bend over the man who busied himself with inventions, it would not make Jacob place casual touches on Aleck’s arm, or back, or shoulder, it would not make Jacob find excuses to be as close to the man as he possibly could without seeming odd.

 

With that, Jacob found himself in front of said man’s house. Somehow the simple thought of the Scottish inventor alleviated his anger and emotional turmoil. _To hell with hesitation_ , Jacob thought, barrelling through the open window. He was met with an unmistakable “Ouch!”

 

“At the rate you’re going, Aleck, your hand is going to disintegrate.” Jacob cast a reproachful glance at the lad who leaped away from the cluttered workbench, clutching his hand in agony. “Ahah, Jacob, perfect timing, I just, ah I- I’m currently-“

 

“Show me that poor paw of yours,” Jacob shook his head disapprovingly and took Aleck’s hand into his, gingerly turning it over to see the damage done. The skin swelled an angry red, threatening to give Alexander an excruciating ordeal for the next couple of weeks. Aleck retracted his hand at the touch, but Jacob kept his grip firm. “Evie might have showered you with poppycock on how I’m always the reckless one,” he remarked, reaching for bandages and ointment on a nearby shelf. “But I can guarantee that unlike you, I’ve got quite the dab hand at first aid. Pun fully intended.”

 

“Heavens, Jacob, thanks are in order to you once again,” Aleck breathed nervously as the concerned man finished tending to the burn. “N-now I have to get back to work, I swear I’m nearly done and then we can catch up.” Jacob quirked an eyebrow. “And you’ve been at this since when?" 

 

Aleck’s eyes fell to his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before dragging his eyes back to Jacob’s. “Since last night, but this contraption requires time and as I’ve told you, I’m nearly done – I’m sure of it!” Jacob eyed the strange device.

 

“So more simply put, you’re miles away from fixing a ridiculously over-complicated contraption that has pilfered an entire night’s sleep from you _and_ singed your hand off?”

 

“No, it’s just, I’m not, I-” Aleck sighed. “Yes.”

 

Surrender was written all over his weary face. “Come on, love,” Jacob slapped his back playfully. “Let’s take a walk to Big Ben.”

 

//++(´・ω・｀)++//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter of my first fic complete! a huge thank you for stopping by, i hope you enjoyed that :3 
> 
> visit me on tumblr - pocarist.tumblr.com (currently on hiatus)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty views and an even prettier man.

“How much did you say this thing could hold?” Jacob took a closer look at his gauntlet than he usually would. Aleck broke his gaze by taking hold of his wrist and observing it with scrunched up eyebrows, filing through every formula in his mind to find one that would at least logically answer the assassin’s question. Jacob most definitely did not relish Alexander’s touch. “Well, ah, if I remember correctly, the rope mechanism I installed should carry the weight of two to three well-built men, but I’d rather not take a risk for fear of-“

 

“Hold tight, Aleck,” Jacob dismissed with a bold statement, one side of his lips curling upwards in a roguish smirk. He thrust his wrist upwards, pointing at a spot as far as the rope could launch and wrapped an arm around Aleck’s waist in a vice grip before they swooped upwards, scaling the great clock tower. The petrified Scotsman let out a strangled yell before flinging both arms around Jacob’s upper body, squeezing his eyes shut and mumbling silent prayers to the ‘high heavens’.

 

It was certainly quite a feat even for Jacob Frye, Assassin of the British Brotherhood, to haul himself along with another grown man over the railing in front of the clock face. This was partly because of the fact that Bell _still_ had his eyes shut tight, mumbling something about his ‘imminent death’ and leaving nothing of his inheritance to ‘that gallus rapscallion Jacob Frye’.

 

Said rapscallion had to wipe the grin that Aleck unknowingly elicited off his face. Jacob simply couldn’t help falling in love with every little thing that the inventor did. And every damned inch of his very being. Aleck stumbled around on his feet, visibly shaken but otherwise physically unharmed. He felt a protective hand on his back coupled with a firm “Steady, you’re alright.” Once he straightened up and rubbed the blur from his eyes, Aleck fell back into shock – but it was a pleasant surprise, one that sent goosebumps blooming all over his body, lingering on his arms and neck, and this was a feeling that he loved.

 

It was the view before him (and the man beside him, but Aleck wouldn’t dare to admit) that brought this utterly delightful feeling. London was stretched out before the two in all her glory, streets curving round those whimsical Victorian-style houses, and by golly, did Aleck adore the housings’ modest décor and the earthy redness of the brick walls. People and carriages dotted the roads, though they really did look like toys from his vantage point. Street lamps illuminated the city with a soft orange glow, accented by the reflections of the rain-kissed stone pavements, but they were nothing compared to the sky. Oh, the sky, Aleck struggled to find words to express all his feelings the moment he laid his eyes on the expanse above him. It was a deep, rich, intense dark blue and unlike many other days, clouds didn’t taint the wide blue yonder. The fog seemed to have retreated, only tiptoeing at the edge of the horizon. This opened up the sky to be a stage, a theatrical display for the magnificent stars that danced above, every one perfectly freckling the night sky such that they materialised into a canopy of luminescence, as if the heavens spilled glitter onto an ocean of blue-blackness. Aleck sucked in a long breath. The air was free of the smog down below, and was instead fresh and crisp, stirred by a considerably chilly breeze.

 

Jacob, on the other hand, was having a bit of a dilemma – which spectacle would he marvel at? It was between lovely London and the man beside him, just as beautiful as the view. Jacob settled for the latter; the expression on Aleck’s face something rarely seen. His eyes were wide, taking everything in; jaw slightly slack, leaving his mouth ajar, evidently at a loss for words. Sure, London to Jacob was like a dream holiday destination to an excited child, but Aleck, he was on a whole new level. Soft lighting from the street lamps down below and stars above shed a warm gleam on Alexander’s fair skin, almost shining a mini-spotlight on him that begged Jacob to focus all attention on. Aleck looked so real, so genuine, every discernable change in his facial expression was so sincere and unfeigned. He looked almost… _vulnerable_.

 

All of a sudden, Aleck shivered ever so slightly, stepping backwards and leaning into Jacob’s warmth. This affectionate gesture took Jacob by surprise, but he nonetheless draped an arm around Aleck’s shoulders, eyes never leaving his face for a moment. Before he could stop himself, a soft whisper rumbled from Jacob’s throat: “You’re beautiful”.

 

Aleck looked as if he snapped out of a daze, finally taking his eyes off the cityscape and turning around to look at Jacob. Judging by his nervous flinch, Aleck probably overestimated the distance between their faces that his position put him in. Yet again, the awkward Scotsman was speechless – no one had blatantly said such things to him, let alone a man who could double his heartbeat with his very presence. Jacob Frye - obnoxious, brash and downright _gorgeous_ assassin - called him _beautiful_.

 

And poor chap Jacob couldn’t stand it anymore – he leaned forth, eliminating what little space left between them, and clamped his lips over Aleck’s, locking the two in a deep kiss. This drew a muffled moan from Aleck, whose hands fluttered indecisively over Jacob’s torso before settling on his chest. Jacob coiled his arms around Aleck’s waist, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Lips parting, Jacob licked into Aleck’s mouth, tongue gently kneading the other’s as the latter let out another helpless moan. Jacob pulled away slowly, leaving his forehead head pressed against Aleck’s and as he spoke Aleck could feel the low vibrations of Jacob’s voice ripple across his skin. “My, my, aren’t you a noisy kisser?”

 

Aleck’s cheeks were dusted across with the pastel pink of a faint blush and his lips were ever so slightly swollen and reddened. His arms slid around Jacob’s neck and he finally spoke after a long while, “Shut up, Frye.” With that, it was Aleck’s turn to take the words from Jacob’s mouth (not that he could speak anyway) by initiating another passionate kiss as if the first one was dissatisfactory – Aleck hungrily welcomed Jacob’s tongue into his mouth, humming blissfully.

 

“Easy, gorgeous.” Jacob pulled back and pecked him on the forehead. Kicking open a trapdoor, Jacob had to try his best not to tear his face muscles grinning as he blurted, “We should get back. There are many things we need to settle. And many more things I want to do to you.” Gripped with such joie de vivre, Jacob probably didn’t notice Aleck visibly shiver at that.

 

//++(´・ω・｀)++//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for popping by!! have a lovely day ^^
> 
> (truth be told i'm not 100% proud of this entire work, i don't know how to feel about it really)
> 
> you can expect sub-par smut in the next chapter (or at least, that's just my view of it)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please prepare yourselves  
> i have sinned

The carriage ride home was enjoyable. Jacob had evidently chosen the right way to descend the clock tower (from the inside), as Aleck bounced with excitement on the way home, rattling off about which motor powered which mechanism, which gear turned what apparatus, and what made what work in the great clock tower that housed Big Ben. A hasty Jacob guided Aleck upstairs to his bedroom almost too forcibly, pinning him against the wall.

“I rather fancy you.” Niceties and courteous advancements were hardly Jacob’s forte.

“I have a fondness for you, too. A notably _strong_ fondness. One that, ah, begs to be possessed by you, Jacob,” said Aleck in a low voice, peering into Jacob’s eyes. As nervy and frazzled he could be, Alexander was not a man to shy away from opportunities when he had one, especially not when it involved a particular assassin.

It was that very moment when Jacob’s primal instinct won out, when it was all just _wantwantwant_ , want to map out every inch of Aleck’s body, marking it and making it scream _MINE_.

Jacob kissed Aleck’s cheek fervently, tongue trailing along his jawline before he moved down, peppering butterfly kisses down his neck. Jacob lingered at the area where Aleck’s neck met his shoulder, then took the soft flesh in his mouth, sucking greedily. The flesh was deep red and the ghost of teeth marks could be seen when Jacob stopped – a prelude of what was soon to be a purple love bite. _More_ , Jacob’s animal instinct screamed. He peeled off Alexander’s coat, and proceeded to work his way down the man’s button-up when he heard what seemed like a scared whimper. Jacob stopped.

“Are you alright with this?”

Aleck nodded quickly, facial expression desperate.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” soothed Jacob, hands returning to unbutton Aleck’s shirt. His mouth never stopped working; biting, licking, kissing and suckling at Aleck’s neck, clavicle and pectorals, planting hickeys all over his cream-coloured skin. Out of the blue, Aleck’s hands fumbled at Jacob’s coat. Jacob leaned back and hissed from the lack of contact as he flung the trench coat off and nearly tore off his waistcoat and shirt. Left in nothing but briefs, Jacob unbuckled Aleck’s pants and yanked them downwards, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him onto the bed before flinging the pants over his shoulder.

Aleck let out a long, drawn out groan as Jacob dived on top of him, hands skittering over the assassin’s shoulders. Jacob, in a fit of arousal, crashed their mouths together. It was a vigorous, messy kiss – all teeth and tongue and moans. “You taste,” Jacob growled between kisses, “so bloody delicious.” And that was all that was needed to trigger the release of a debauched, guttural moan from Aleck’s throat. _Fuck_ , Jacob was taken aback; he swore that it wasn’t humanely possible for this man, this _angel_ , to make a sound like that.

Aleck was turning into a mess – not that it put Jacob off. Rather, it spurred him on. All the soft helpless moans and grinding of his hips into Jacob’s touch encouraged the assassin to just own the man, be it taking his sweet time unwrapping Aleck or fucking him into the sheets _hard_.

Sooner or later their briefs were off as well, and Jacob was insanely titillated by Aleck’s already hard prick – and the many things it promised. Jacob took Aleck’s cock in hand, stroking and enveloping it in a comforting warmth that drew ahs and yeses from Aleck, who bucked into the touch, seeking more. With his other free hand, Jacob massaged Aleck’s thigh as he planted more kisses on the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Precome beaded at the head of Aleck’s rock-hard cock and Jacob swiped it with his thumb in an attempt to ease friction as he pumped his hand, squeezing and then dragging his fingers up and down the shaft.

“Jacob… Oil… Inside the drawer,” Aleck beseeched, panting heavily.

Jacob nearly had to ask him to repeat himself. Since when, and more importantly why, did Bell have personal lubrication? He yanked the drawer open, retrieved the oil and twisted the cork off, coating his fingers liberally in the slippery liquid.

Aleck writhed on his back, face now significantly reddened with an intense blush. His embarrassment was complemented by the fact that he refused to look right at Jacob, his face turned to the side and eyes focusing on a crumpled spot in the sheets. Jacob pressed a kiss onto Aleck’s lips, fingers trailing down to his hole as he pushed a thigh back, so he could easily rub lovingly at the puckered skin.

Alexander’s breath was coming heavier and faster now as he grasped at the bed sheets. “Relax, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you,” Jacob smiled and kissed the base of Aleck’s cock, and that was all the warning he gave before he pressed his index finger forth and took the prick into his mouth. Aleck nearly shouted in shock, but it rattled out into a weak whine, drenched in pure pleasure.

Jacob was sharp-tongued – in all senses of the word, and he certainly put it to good use. He bobbed his head on Aleck’s cock, welcoming the bitter saltiness, swirling his tongue around the head before dipping lower to pleasure the shaft as well. Jacob’s index finger was already in to the first knuckle; he slowly flicked his wrist to allow Aleck to adjust around the unfamiliar intrusion before picking up the pace.

Bloody hell, Aleck was all heat and sweat as he whined around Jacob’s finger, which was now all the way in and rubbing at the soft flesh. Jacob then cruelly pulled out, leaving Aleck with an unwanted emptiness. He whined in protest, but that was cut short as Jacob thrust in with two fingers as quickly as he pulled out. Miss Frye would tell of Jacob completely losing his brash personality for one of compassion and tender-heartedness in the presence of children or animals, but Aleck didn’t need to be told to know that Jacob could make or break him in bed.

Jacob scissored his fingers as he thrust in and out, head bobbing up and down on Aleck’s prick at the same rhythm of his quickening thrusts. Suddenly, he thrust his fingers right to the limit and dipped his head all the way, taking the cock fully while curling his fingers against Aleck’s sweet spot. Aleck yelped in pleasure, back arching and thrusting his cock deeper down Jacob’s throat. Jacob could feel his own cock twitch and dribble with precome at Alexander’s wantonness, letting a moan rumble from his throat. Vibrations from Jacob’s bass-heavy groan rippled down Aleck’s cock, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his groin and Aleck couldn’t help but think how that was so wrong but he couldn’t help it anyway.

Jacob inserted the third finger, tormenting Aleck’s prostate as his thrusts became near violent, his arm propelling forward and back. Aleck’s drawn-out moans became gasps and sharp ahs, and his hips were moving on its own accord, trying to search for more of Jacob to fill his hole and more warmth around his prick.

“Jacob-AH- I can’t anymo-“

Right before climaxing, Jacob withdrew so abruptly that Aleck had to take in a rasping gasp as if Jacob took the air from his lungs with him. He took Aleck’s cock in hand and licked the slit a few times before sliding off the bed. Aleck shone with sweat, wheezing on the bed with a still-erect cock.

“Look at me. You haven’t taken a single look at me all night.” Jacob ordered.

Aleck noticed the change in his voice, how it became lower and more dominant. It was best not to mess with him at such times: this was undeniably the voice he used in intimidation. Alexander obeyed, lifting his head weakly. This was actually the first time Aleck took a proper look at Jacob stark naked – he was well-endowed with a large cock, which was now darkened with arousal and glistening with precome. Aleck obviously didn’t feel his mouth drop agape, but none of that mattered after Jacob sealed it with a loving kiss.

Jacob flipped Aleck expertly onto his stomach – assassin skills put to work – and raked his fingers through the Scotsman’s hair, dragging them down the expanse of his back and started rubbing. Aleck absolutely melted under Jacob’s touch, hands working down his neck, shoulders, shoulder blades and abdomen, unravelling the knots and smoothing out all the kinks and tautness that had built up over years of hunching over worktables. And gods, what Alexander wouldn’t do to get another massage from Jacob Frye.

Palms now massaging Aleck’s beautifully contoured arse, he paused for a brief moment to pour oil onto his very much starved cock, giving it several pumps before gripping the shaft and guiding it to Aleck’s hole. Not sure what to expect, Aleck got on his elbows and knees, taking in a shaky breath of air as he felt the heavy press of Jacob’s prick teasing his hole.

“Try your best to relax, sweetheart,” Jacob advised and reached forward to stroke his hair, as if knowing of his apprehension. “I’ll take good care of you tonight.” He made sure his prick was lubricated with copious amounts of oil in the hope (hell, he didn’t even have to hope, he fucking _knew_ ) that Alexander was going to receive phenomenal sex. He watched Aleck’s shoulders rise and fall with inhales and exhales of anticipation and goosebumps bloom over his hickey-freckled skin.

Eyes steely and burning with passion, Jacob slid in.

He himself couldn’t believe the sounds that left his throat, but they were so complete with Aleck’s mewl – which was exactly like the stuff of erotic literature. He could only hope that the thin walls contained the resonations of their engagement. Jacob began with shallow thrusts, allowing Aleck to open up around him but fuck, he was so _hot_ , so _tight_ , and Jacob nearly questioned how long he could last with such friction.

He thrust a little deeper with every snap of his hips, eliciting a louder moan from Aleck each time before his growl formed a chorus with the inventor’s gasp as he buried himself to the root in Aleck’s hole. Jacob felt carnal desires erupt from within him, and spread Alexander’s cheeks with his hands, rocking his hips rapidly and doing powerful, deep thrusts that took him to the hilt. Aleck wailed like he needed every inch of Jacob’s cock inside him, nails curling into the sheets and limbs struggling to maintain his position. In, out, in, out and oh, it was pure pleasure that took over the two men as Jacob continuously buried his cock into Aleck, fucking him hard. Aleck nearly screamed into the sheets but that was cut off into a loud exclamation as Jacob withdrew, deftly flipped him onto his back and plunged back in.

The lewd slaps of Jacob’s hips on Aleck’s arse, the wet squelching of a cock in the latter’s hole and provocative moans bounced around the room, painting a congruous picture of sex, just unadulterated sex and the two men felt as if they were the only people left in the world.

The pillow couldn’t muffle Aleck’s whimpers anymore, and it was music to Jacob’s ears in all its glory. Aleck felt his legs fall wider apart, coiling his thighs around Jacob’s waist as the assassin leaned forward to kiss him wherever possible.

“Like that, Jacob, oh gods, so… good Jacob, like that, ohhh-“ Alexander struggled to keep his words coherent and not just an unfathomable moan. Jacob gritted his teeth and said brusquely, “Look so good like that, your greedy hole swallowing up my cock, so dirty like that.” Aleck’s face twisted with embarrassment, letting out a strangled whimper because he knew Jacob was all too right.

The slight curve of Jacob’s cock meant that every thrust had him driving into Aleck’s prostate, bringing his climax closer with each roll of his hips. Jacob reached for Aleck’s prick, pumping in time with his thrusts. Aleck felt tension mount in his cock, burning pleasure pool in his groin, and likewise Jacob was soon succumbing to the tightness and heat of Aleck’s hole.

“Jacob, shit, I’m so close!” Aleck wailed, hips bucking onto Jacob’s cock on its own accord, before he shuddered and came hot and in long spurts, white liquid spilling over his stomach and Jacob’s hand. “Fuck, Aleck, fuck!” Jacob, yet again, failed to decide where to lay his eyes on: Aleck’s orgasm face or the delicious sight of Aleck’s hole engulfing his cock. His eyes fluttered between both, thrusts becoming chaotically forceful and erratic, and finally he slammed his cock forward for the last time, feeling his heavy balls on Aleck’s warm skin as he came inside the man, fiery liquid warmth pouring from his cock. He milked himself out and rode out the orgasm, filling Aleck until he slowly slid out, collapsing on top of the man and trapping him in a kiss that spoke of nothing but love and lust.

Jacob sat up, making his way to the toilet and returning with a damp cloth to wipe Aleck down, then snuggling beside him. Jacob never knew Alexander’s post-sex face could be as glorious as his orgasm face, it was a look of satisfaction and peace like nothing in the world could ever bother him. Aleck buried his face into the crook of Jacob’s neck, arms wrapping him in a hug. Sighing happily, Jacob reciprocated with a small kiss on the forehead and he rubbed circles into Aleck’s back, wishing the night would never end.

As he drifted in and out of sleep, Jacob replayed the day’s events over and over in his head. He would never decide between London or Alexander Graham bell, but he vowed ( _swear to high heavens_ , as Aleck would say) to repeat the experience: take Aleck to Big Ben and soak in the gorgeous view, then return home to relish a whole different view – for the entire night.

 

//++(´・ω・｀)++//

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone!! (what a beautiful coincidence it happens to land on a **frye** day) thank you so, so much for leaving a kudos or simply just reading my silly little fic; here’s my little gift to you all :3 please stay safe over the festive season and enjoy ~~playing the jack the ripper DLC~~ whatever you happen to be doing  <3 i hope you enjoy this last chapter of the fic, tell me what you think and I apologise if you find any spelling/grammar errors! 
> 
> wew reading smut is one thing but **writing** smut is a completely different experience
> 
> take care *sends you love* ❣╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯❣


End file.
